a) Field of the Invention
The invention describes a probe scanning microscope in which the probe is integrated in an optical system. In one embodiment form, the probe is attached to a scanner which is integrated in the optical system. In another embodiment form, the specimen is moved.
b) Description of the Related Art
The optical system in question corresponds to a conventional illumination condenser for an optical light microscope.
The invention is directed to an illumination device for a light microscope wherein a scanning probe microscope probe is integrated in the center thereof. Further, the invention encompasses a scanning probe microscope with an illumination device of the above type.